Friendly Fire Incident
The Friendly Fire Incident was a accidental battle between CaptainShack and Commander W4stedspace. Prelude CaptainShack and Morphologis spotted an escape pod on day 4 since the crash of the USS Constitution on Planet Bob. Morphologis ended up finding the pod in a day using an antenna station known as Alpha Outpost. CaptainShack however, due to his long distance from the pod, needed to create an aircraft, and decided to build an Ultralight to search for the escape pod in the hopes that he would find a survivor. Meanwhile, the Commander was getting more and more paranoid so he setup some defenses at his base, which consisted of 2 machine gun turrets and a mobile wheeled drone, which he called Ed. CaptainShack finished the aircraft and set out looking for the pod, and stumbled upon W4sted's frozen tundra. Shack spotted W4sted's base and got curious. He saw the structure and it started to shoot at him. The Battle Shacks ultralight crashes near some trees out of firing range of the base. Shack starts to survey the damage, and radios R-5 to bring him some parts to fix the broken engine. R-5 approaches the crash while blasting "Saving the Day" at full volume. Meanwhile, W4sted sends Ed out for its first mission, to find and loot the "Enemy" plane. On the search, Ed bumps into R-5 and starts shooting. R-5 retreats behind some shrubs and starts to play the speech from the popular movie Independence Day. W4sted recognizes the speech and looks around for the robot, only to be rammed in the face by R-5. R-5 rendezvous with the Captain, and he manages to repair the Ultralight to bring it back to the early Base With A View. Aftermath After the main battle, W4stedspace looks to salvaging Ed and using materials around the base to build a refinery to "get the hell out of here" He begins by tearing down Ed to build the refinery. He also starts work on a mining drone built out of the chassis frame of Ed, but he doesn't get far. Meanwhile, the Captain sets to work on upgrading the Ultralight and looking over footage. He finds out that all signs point to W4sted based off a Robocop reference. Without anything else to do, he and R-5 head back to the base. The Rescue On a mining mission using his Rover, W4sted notices the Ultralight again flying over his base just doing nothing. He rushes back to the base and goes to check it out, going on top of his base to see. Meanwhile Shack is fitting the "Close Encounters" light module to R-5 to potentially communicate with W4sted. R-5 starts to approach his base and when it stops it starts to play the close encounters theme with many lights being synced with the song. With no luck with that Shack orders R-5 to play "Stayin Alive" by the BeeGees. W4sted has some curiosity and starts to approach the area where R-5 fell back to. When he gets there, he finds out its the Captain, but a few seconds later R-5 knocks him in the face.